


Alone

by mustbethemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Oliver Wood's daughter - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, Young OC - Freeform, oc is feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbethemoon/pseuds/mustbethemoon
Summary: Evanna Wood had never felt the feeling of loneliness. That was until she saw her older siblings rush off to Hogwarts without her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Alone

evanna was never one to be alone. in a household of almost fourteen people, it would be difficult to find peace and quiet and alone time. there was always too much noise to think and there was never enough space on the stupidly small couch and there was never such a thing called privacy. but it was okay because it was better to be surrounded than alone.

the glum look on evanna’s face was enough to show everyone her emotions. being the youngest had it’s pros and it’s cons but she never looked at the cons until now that is. she was being left behind. all of her older siblings, off to go somewhere else without her. courage, elizabeth, and tanner gone out of country. courage traveling with his long-time girlfriend, katie. elizabeth and tanner beginning their auror training in london.

the rest of evanna’s siblings happily climbing aboard the train to hogwarts, large grins stretched across their faces as they caught sight of their friends. in that moment standing between her parents, evanna had never felt more alone. the sight of her siblings, her people, slowly disappearing onto the crowded train had her heart aching and her eyes filling with tears.

at the sound of the conductor announcing their departure, the tears began to fall in a cascade. evanna did not want to be alone, she wanted to be with her siblings. her blurred eyes made contact with darcy’s bright eyes and her upper lip quivered. older sister; no longer there for protection, finally on her way to hogwarts. she wanted to speak, to yell something to her older sister, but the lump in her throat was prominent and she knew if she opened her mouth, a sob would come out instead.

“i’ll owl you, eva!” darcy yelled from her open cabin window. evanna rapidly nodded her head, wiping off the tears with the back of her hands. can’t show her siblings that she’s gone soft. “i’ll miss you!” the crack in darcy’s voice had not gone unnoticed by evanna. she had never seen darcy cry, never heard a inkling of weakness from her sister. maybe evanna was darcy’s weakness.

“i’ll miss you too,” evanna’s voice came out quiet like a whisper, almost like she was talking to herself. she raised her hand to wave as the train began moving, her sight once again blurred as tears fill up to the brim. they stood there until the train could no longer be seen, the feeling of loneliness settling in. in that moment standing between her parents, she couldn't wait to be eleven. the feeling of wanting to join her siblings heavy and strong.

evanna let out a pained whimper as her mother, katherine, gently set a hand down on the small girl’s shoulder. “time to go home, love.” her voice was soothing but quiet, reminding evanna of how the house will sound soon. with a painful bite of her lip to stop herself from sobbing, evanna nodded. she stepped closer to take hold of her father’s hand and the three of them made their way back to a lonely home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I wrote when trying to develop an OC of mine. I decided to post because it's easy to just put it out there!


End file.
